White Wolf
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: A Nanami la han invitado a una fiesta de disfraces, y no tenia otra opción que disfrazarse de Caperucita roja. Aunque, le falta un lobo...


- ¡Waaaaa! ¡Tomoeee! ¡Mizukiii! -Nanami iba corriendo de un lado a otro del templo, buscando a sus familiares.

- ¿Qué pasa Nanami-chan? -la serpiente habló, emocionado de ver a su Diosa tan contenta.

- ¡Ami me ha invitado a una fiesta de disfraces! Todos van a ir, incluso Kurama. Me preguntaba sii... -miraba al suelo sonrojada.

- No vamos a ir, y tú menos Nanami. -el zorro la miraba serio- ¿Qué sería del templo sin su Diosa?

- El templo puede esperar al menos unas horas... -se rascaba la nuca haciendo pucheros.

- ¡No te preocupes Nanami-chan, yo iré contigo! -el oji verde cogió ambas manos de su Diosa, bajo la atenta mirada celosa de Tomoe- Nunca he ido a una fiesta de disfraces, me pregunto que sera...

- Nadie va a ir a ninguna fiesta de disfraces... -separó las manos de los dos, agarrando la de Nanami.

- La verdad es que solo tú quieres quedarte, Tomoe... -se separó de su agarre- Tengo una idea... Ya que solo tú quieres quedarte, ¿qué tal si te quedas aquí y Mizuki y yo nos vamos?

- ¡Fantastica idea Nanami-chan! -saltaba emocionado.

- ¿Co-cómo..? -una de sus cejas empezó con un tic.

- Vamos a cambiarnos Mizuki, así estaremos pronto. -se llevaba a la serpiente a rastras, ya que esta miraba al zorro mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- Maldita serpiente mal criada, te voy a chamuscar... -susurraba para si mismo con un aura maligna a su alrededor.

Una vez fuera del alcance de la mirada del zorro, ambos entraron en la habitación de Nanami. Mizuki se sonrojó un poco. Era una de las pocas veces que estaba a solas en el cuarto de Nanami sin Tomoe de por medio.

- Bueno Mizuki, yo voy a disfrazarme de Caperucita roja, me encanta ese cuento... -se balanceaba a si misma, ilusionada.

- ¿De qué podría disfrazarme yo, Nanami? -se acercaba a ella por la espalda, sin que se diera cuenta.

- Pues no se... -se puso a rebuscar entre sus cajones- Podrías ser el lobo feroz, o un príncipe... -su mente estaba en el universo de los cuentos de hadas.

- ¿Y si soy el príncipe de Caperucita roja? -arrinconó a Nanami contra la pared. La chica estaba sonrojada- No conozco ese cuento en absoluto, pero seguramente sea una princesa no más bella que tú, Nanami... -los ojos verdes de Mizuki eran aterradores. Como si estuviera por cazar a su presa.

- Mi-Mikuzi... -nerviosa, intentaba separarlo de ella, sin mucho éxito.

- Yo puedo ser tu príncipe si lo deseas Nanami, y no solo por una fiesta... -sujetó el mentón de la castaña, ladeando su cara para tener libre el sabroso cuello de la chica.

La chica se puso roja como un tomate al sentir los labios de Mizuki en su cuello. De la impresión, lo empujó tan fuerte que lo empotró contra el armario de enfrente.

Al escuchar el fuerte golpe, Tomoe entró en escena nervioso.

- ¡Nanami! -observó a la castaña, roja, observando a Mizuki, quien se quejaba en el suelo- ¿Qué te ha hecho esa serpiente? -se crujió ambos puños.

-Tranquilo Tomoe, no pasa nada, solo ha sido... -cerró los ojos para no ver la pelea entre sus dos familiares.

- Bueno, ya estamos listos.

Nanami sonreía cual niña con su caramelo, vestida con un vestido corto negro y blanco, con mucho volumen para el gusto del zorro. Como no, también tenía su capucha roja y una cesta de mimbre como complemento.

- Nanami, cambiarle tu disfraz a la serpiente... -preocupado, intentaba tapar el ligero escote que le hacía aquel vestido con la capucha roja.

- Mizuki no puede ir de otra forma, después de la que habéis liado... -avergonzada, se tapaba la cara con su mano.

- Yo quería ser tú príncipe... -intentaba jugar feliz con las vendas que tenía liadas por todo su cuerpo.

- Pues te toca ir de momia... Ademas, en el cuento de Caperucita roja no hay un príncipe, hay un lobo feroz y encima malo, que quiere comerse a caperucita. -explicaba como si fuera una profesora de historia.

- Pues podría haber sido tu lobo y comert- -le interrumpió un puño por parte del zorro.

- Marchaos ya, o tendremos que ponerle más vendas a la serpiente... -Tomoe veía resignado como Nanami se iba cogida del brazo de Mizuki. Al parecer ignoraba lo que pasó horas antes.

- ¡Wooooaaaaah! ¡Esto es genial Nanami-chan! -emocionado, admiraba como el gimnasio del instituto de Nanami estaba decorado. Además, también observaba a todo el mundo disfrazado de distintos animales, brujas, incluso ídolos mitológicos.

- No te separes mucho de mi, que aquí seguro que te pierdes... -sonreía al ver a Mizuki tan emocionado.

- ¡Nanami! -Ami la saludaba mientras corría hacia ella. Iba disfrazada de hada madrina.

- ¿Y ese disfraz Ami? -la abrazó cuando llegó, sonriendo.

- Al igual que tu obsesión por Caperucita roja, yo la tengo por la cenicienta.

- ¿Y tu cenicienta? -se reía a carcajadas.

- ¿Y tu lobo? -hacía pucheros.

- ¡Yo queria serlo! -dijo Mizuki indignado.

- Oh, ¿quien es él Nanami?

- Aaaah... Es un amigo mio y de Tomoe... -intentaba camuflar la identidad de Mizuki.

- ¡Encantada! Me llamo Ami.

- ¡Yo me llamo Mizuki y soy el novio de Nanami! -dijo lo más inocente que pudo.

Ami se quedó de piedra, al igual que Nanami.

- ¡No inventes! -le pegó una colleja a su familiar.

- Neeh, ¿qué haceis aquí apartados de todo el mundo? -Kei se acercaba a ellos, justo al ladito de Kurama, que iba a saludar a Nanami.

Kei iba disfrazada de bruja, una bruja muy insinuante... Por no hablar de Kurama, quien dejó su identidad al descubierto. Sus alas negras eran visibles para todo el mundo e iba vestido con su kimono preferido. A Nanami casi le da un infarto.

- ¡Wooah Kurama-kun! Tus alas son impresionantes... -Ami admiraba sonrojada las alas de Kurama, ignorando que fuesen reales.

- ¿Verdad? Son las mejores que me dieron... -alardeaba delante de Ami y Kei.

- No es bueno, no es bueno, no es bueno... ¡Como lo descubran se la carga! -Nanami se había alejado del grupo para maldecir a Kurama desde sus adentros. Pero, de repente, la puerta del trastero se abrió, dejando que una mano la llevara hasta el interior.

- ¡So-Socorro! -no pudo terminar de gritar, ya que otra mano familiar le tapaba la boca.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan escandalosa, Nanami? -la voz de Tomoe la tranquilizó de todo aquello.

- To...Tomoe. ¿Qué haces aquí? -sonrojada, se dio la vuelta para ver a su familiar. Se sorprendió- Más importante aun... ¿De que vas vestido?

Tomoe tenía sus orejas al descubierto y, como vestimenta, un traje blanco de lo más apretado posible, marcando así el cuerpo del zorro, y dejando ver también su mullida cola.

- Soy TU lobo feroz, caperucita... -cogió de la muñeca a Nanami y la empujó contra las colchonetas, quedando encima de ella de una manera muy sugerente.

- To-Tomoe, pero qué- ¡Ah! -soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir los colmillos del zorro clavarse en su cuello.

- ¿No digiste que en el cuento, el lobo se quiere comer a Caperucita? -continuó mordiendo y lamiendo el cuello de su Diosa, excitandola aun más de lo que ya estaba.

- Pe-Peroo, no era de esta mane- -sus labios recibieron un apasionado beso del familiar antes de que pudiera acabar la frase.

- Yo soy el único... -se separó de ella tomando un poco de aire- Qué puede llegar a comerte si así lo deseo... -lamió la comisura de los labios de la castaña, perdida en sus fantasías.

- S...Si, Tomoe... -totalmente resignada, se dejó cautivar de nuevo por otro beso del zorro.

- Y ahora, Nanami... -dejó al descubierto el ligero escote que le volvía loco, apartando la capa que él mismo le puso- Que comience el festín... -se relamió los labios, dejando a Nanami la mar de confundida y sonrojada.

- Oe, ¿habeis visto a Nanami? -Kei preguntaba detrás de Mizuki, quien apenas se acababa de dar cuenta que se separó de ella aun cuando le dijeron que no lo hiciera.

- No lo se... Hace ya rato que no la veo por aquí... -Ami, preocupada, se mordía las uñas buscando a sus alrededores.

- Tranquilizaos todos... -Kurama empezó a hablar- Creo que esta en buenas manos... -dijo con la intención de calmar a todos, ya que desde hace rato, sentía la presencia de cierto kitsune algo excitado.


End file.
